Lord of The Rings
by PSGamer
Summary: It has been 500 years since the reign of King Elessar(Aragorn) and the new king King Aravast must deal with an old enemy to his great-grandfather, who was thought to be dead. Read the story to find out who it is. Rated T for violence and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, what's up! I've been inactive for a very long time, but I decided to write this story because I've always loved Arnor and what would have happened to it. Enjoy the story.**

Arnor had had many years of peace and prosperity. But in the reign of the ninth king since King Elessar, King Aravast, a shadow from the heart of Arnor itself, came a terrible shadow. In the five hundred years since King Elessar. In Rhudaur, the hill-men rose up against their Arnor overlords, and Aravast has had a very troubling reign, ascending the throne after his father, Erkanbrand II died in the night. Aravast and his generals know that there is something behind the Rhudaur Revolution, but they don't know what.

"Hill-men of Rhudaur! For too long have we lived under the reign of our Arnorian governors! Now it is the time to go free! Through those gates is the cowardly governor, Enumer! We will take this fort at any cost, and our allies have assured me that they will come to our aid. We will take this fort and kill all the soldiers behind that wall! FORWARD!" Otto, the leader of the Rhudaur Rebellion called out.

Then a horn sounded and the five thousand strong army of hill-men charged the walls. Flaming munitions flew over the walls, shot by the crude catapults. Arrows whistled overhead the battlefield falling down and piercing any flesh it could find. The hill-men brought ladders and battering rams, they put the ladders up against the wall and sent the beserkers in first. They killed mercilessly without end, often ripping bodies apart and kicking Arnorians off the walls. The captain in charge of the Arnorian militia was easily cut down, seeing they had no hope, the Arnorian militia fled. The battle raged for several more hours resulting in the hill-men's victory, they executed everyone that was left. They killed the children, carried the women off, and took all the spoils and ale. As was the hill-men's custom, they drank the blood of their fallen foes

"King Aravast, a messenger from the governor's fort in Rhudaur just arrived", A messenger announced.

"Send him in", the king shouted.

"My king, the hill-men of Rhudaur have risen up! They besieged the governor's fort, they killed everyone, women, children, and men. They are more organized than they were in the great war in the Third Age. I was the only one left alive. They left a standard, a red serpent against a golden field.", The messenger said before falling onto the floor, dead.

"This is very troubling, very troubling indeed. Get my messengers, I'm calling a War Council. Also get the elders, I will need them."

"As you all have been informed, Rhudaur has rebelled. According to the information we have, they have an organized army that managed to destroy one of our strongest forts in under a day. I fear that there is a bigger power at work", Aravast said

"Do you know what this power is?" one of his generals asked.

"There's only one person I can think of." The king responded, "When I was a child, I read a story of a man named Karon. This man was a very strong leader of the Variags in Khand, he formed an alliance with my great-grandfather, Erkenbrand. Karon betrayed Erkenbrand, raiding Cardolan and Lindon. Karon was actually a former follower of Morgoth, who gave him immortal life. I thought he died. He fought Erkenbrand's army, but he was defeated. He died in that battle, but he had a standard that he would put after he had victory, a red snake against a golden field. This sign was found at the Rhudaur battle site." Aravast said gravely.

"We must prepare for his coming" His greatest general, Carthaen III said, "I will gather my men."

 **A/N stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey guys what's up, I am here posting my new chapter of Lord of the Rings Uprising.

Mordu walked down the hallway, he was in the Arnorian fort in Rhudaur that was taken over. He had been part of the attack force, he was never a violent hill-men, he preferred the quiet life. There was one soldier who was trying to protect his family, Moran hesitated, then a berserker killed everyone. It was the worst part of his life. As he walked, he saw lingering corpses that the hill-men hadn't bothered to move.

"SOLDIER! Get a move on, were shipping out to go besiege Amon-Sul, there sending the worst of the worst to test out the defenses, its better than it used to be, also the Arnorians have guns, so watch out." An officer yelled

"Yes, sir"

"Commander Carthaen, we have word that the rebels are going to attack Amon-Sul, also there has been some stirring in Khand." A messenger announced.

"Koran is at work here, push up the defenses three-fold at Amon-Sul. Get me the head of the Mounted Sergeants Battalion." Carthaen replied

"It will be done."

"You wished to see me Commander." Arathorn said

"Yes, I want you to take a position up at the hill surrounding Amon-Sul. There's going to be a siege." Carthaen told him. Once Arathorn left, Carthaen went down to the throne room where King Aravast remained.

"My liege, I have sent a detachment of cavalry to relieve the defenders. Also, there has been some word of rebellion in Khand, deep in the Khand mountains. I fear Karon is coming. So far I'm the only one who knows this, but there is a stirring in the North Sea, I traveled up there to see some old friends, I went fishing, I went too far and I saw a dragon, it had armor on and there were several ships filled with men. I went in for a closer view and I saw the dragons burning down a village while the people were there. Then I heard, "For Drago Bludfist", Carthaen reported

"I want you to send scouting parties to the North Sea, I want eyes up there 24/7(I don't exactly know the lord of the rings time schedule, so I just used the one I use.) Tell them whatever they do, don't engage." Aravast told Carthaen

"Yes, my liege"

The defenders of Amon-Sul had prepared for the hill-men coming from the east, they had doubled defenses and made sure the Arnor Royal Knight Battalion was included in the garrison, these soldiers were the best soldiers and were only in the most important settlements. They had stronger armor than the average soldier, they were taller, and they had fully metal plated armor pads.

"Launch the catapults!"

Flaming munitions and huge boulders flew from the attacker's catapults, they hit the walls with such gravity that they went straight through the walls killing or maiming all defenders that got hit by the flaming missiles. The Arnorians, in retaliation, shot there rifles killing any who got hit, thus thinning the ranks of archers, spearmen, and gunners of Rhudaur.

"get the battering ram up there"

The rebels brought up two battering rams in resemblance to Grond, just not as big. They brought them up to the stone gate. The defenders poured oil on them but new rebels just replaced the dead ones. Then finally, the Arnor Royal Knight Battalion came forth, they went to the battering rams, mercilessly chopping off the rebels' heads, there was so much blood, several wounded rebels went blind from everything flying around. The rebels sent their famous Black Guard, consisting of three hundred well trained berserkers, they were always the troops sent in last to take care of what was left, but they really needed them out there.

The Black Guard didn't stand a chance, they were instantly cut down by their much better trained rivals. Limbs were all over the floor, only twenty-three royal knights had been killed or mortall wounded in the skirmish, the rebels then began to retreat seeing that their best unit was just cut down in minutes; there was then a horn, two hundred sergeants from the Mounted Seargent's Battalion came and ran through the rebel's lines, four thousand hill-men died or were injured that day, roughly two hundred Arnorians died or were injured; three hundred hill-men were taking prisoners.

Today was a great major victory for the Arnorians defenders. They had won against a rebel force nearly three times their size. This was a day to celebrate.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Hey guys, what's up, this is my 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **chapter about the Uprising there will be Hiccstrid. In my story, Hiccup and Astrid are married and have been married for 3 months.**_

The village of Burk had flourished under Stoic the Great, the village had once denied dragons, now everyone had one. Hiccup and Astrid fly around and do many sporting events and help all the people with their work.

One day as Hiccup and Astrid were exploring, they came across a beach, about 25 miles from the beach stood a city, a huge city, upon its walls were towers and sentry men, and on the highest hill stood a citadel, the strongest and most fortified of the walls. Even from the distance, they could hear the bustling of the city. They cautiously snuck up to the city walls, then they saw several horsemen approaching them, they were in full-clad armor with spears, shields, and a sword at their side. The head of them announced, "State your business at the capitol of the province of Lossoch" the soldier said with a heavy accent.

"We come from the Island of Burk in the Northwestern Sea, we had no idea what this place is and we just wished to explore. We meant no harm." Hiccup told him

"Come with us, our king is currently in this city, we will take you to our king, you must leave your dragons, Arnorians do not welcome them." The captain told them.

Hiccup and Astrid did not expect the city to be so boisterous, there was noise everywhere, they saw guards posted at every corner, Astrid couldn't help but ask, " why are there so many soldiers everywhere.

"We are currently in a state of war, all cities have been put under siege alert. We also have word that a dragon conqueror is supporting the our enemies; Rhudaur, the Variags of Khand, and Drago Bludfist." The captain explained, "It is very hard for our citizens to be under this pressure, but some of it has been relieved since our garrison in Amon-Sul recently succeeded in defending the fort. But we are still under pressure."

"Wow, that's serious, we really want to help, we've fought 75 foot tall dragons we can help." Hiccup pleaded.

"King Aravast will welcome your proposal."

"King Aravast, we wish to help you with your problem, we've fought Drago Bludfist before and beaten him." Astrid told him.

"Gladly, I will accept your help, but first you must be tired I'll get you some living quarters, separate or just one." King Aravast asked.

"We'll just have one." Hiccup and Astrid said at the same time.

"Okay, Mara, please prepare a room for these two."

"Yes, sire"

Hiccup and Astrid got ready for bed, there was only one bed so they had to share it. At home they lived in the same house, but they had two beds. They got into bed next to each other and as usual, Hiccup started to speak, "Do you think we'll be able to help them enough, they're in a civil war and this is nation wide, the biggest fight I was in was with Drago Bludifst, but I didn't kill anyone. I'm not sure I can do this."

"Hiccup, don't worry, you can do it. You're doing it for a just cause. You heard what Aravast said, these men took a city and killed everyone, these rebels deserve to be punished. I'll be with you through the entire fight. I'll never let you go, you will always be my number one." With that last word, Astrid kissed Hiccup, "Let's get some sleep."

An army of Variags came down from the east, there was a fort that had a desirable position on a hill near Orthanc. They lined up their culverins towards the wall, the artillery-men loaded them up, then they let loose hell on the walls of the fort. Several soldiers were beheaded from the shots. The Variag archers then showered arrows over the walls, then they sent in the troops with the battering rams and the ladders. The Arnorians in retaliation shot arrows at the attackers and put bullets through the Variag soldiers and archers, then they fired the ballista's and trebuchets which lowered the morale and also lowered the defender's numbers. The ladders then got to the wall, soldiers climbed them up, the sound of swords clashing, soldiers yelling, and arrows whistling through the sounds of the surrounding area. It was a bloodbath. A Variag plunged his sword through a soldier who trying to defend the archers and that same Variag then beheaded, maimed, or disemboweled seventeen archers before finally getting cut down; an Arnorian soldier saw this and he decided to get revenge he gutted a Variag soldier then he slit two Variag's necks. He saw an automatic gun at a station with dead soldiers surrounding it, the soldier went and handled the gun, he shot without cease and killed thirty-two Variag soldiers and seventeen officers. The Variags got control of the wall and soon opened up the gates, they ran rampant through the streets of the fort, burning everything. What they didn't foresee was the amount of traps, thirty-six bombs blew up within the twenty man long and fifty men long shield wall of the Variags, this resulted in the death of 273 soldiers(there were about 400 soldiers in this shield wall. In the end though, the Variags killed every single defender within the walls.

"Sire, we lost the fort near Orthanc to an army of Variags, 3000 Variags died and all 1500 defenders were killed." A messenger announced to King Aravast.

"This is grave news indeed, very grave." Aravast said, "We will need the newcomers help, I don't know how we can win.

 _ **A/N What will happen next, find out in the next chapter. I'll also add more Hiccstrid in later chapters.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Lord of the Rings Chapter 4

The Variags were quickly approaching the castle at Orthanc; this castle had grown much since the War of the Ring. It now had three rings surrounding the tall black obsidian tower in the middle. All the surrounding forts were taken by Variags and Rhudaur hill men, they were planning on mounting an attack on the fortress.

The 3000 strong Numenorean defense quickly prepared for the assault on Orthanc. They put ballistas all around the battlements, Archers were placed at the walls and swordsman to protect them. Early in the morning two days after the Numenoreans started preparing for the attack, the Variags showed up. The Variags launched volley after volley of stones and arrows into the fortress. Soldiers fell everywhere, some having their limbs ripped off by the stones, and others having arrows go through their eyes. Then came the main assault. Variags blew up the gate with suicide bombers. Then wave upon wave came through the gate. The Royal Knight Battalion was in the inner most ring defending it. A small group of Numernorean soldiers tried to defend against the onslaught, but they were quickly ripped apart. Then the Variags reached the second ring where they met stronger resistance, suddenly the Arnorians launched incendiary grenades into the ranks of the ranks of the Variags, the flames spread like wildfire throughout the ranks of the Variags. About 300 were wounded by the fire and another 600 killed by the flames. The Variags made quick work of the second ring defenders. Finally the Arnor Royal Knight Battalion swept through the ranks of the Variags before they encountered Karon, all soldiers stopped.

"This is the best that the great Kingdom of Arnor has to offer me, this will be easier than I thought." Karon muttered. He then set to work killing off each one mercilessly, finally the Royal Battalion surrendered Orthanc to him. Yet, he still ordered the execution of all the survivors. The survivors were hung then crucified.

"Watch out Aravast, I'm coming for you."

"Hiccup, I think we should go ack to Burk for help." Astrid suggested, "With our dragons, we'll be able to help these people, maybe we might even find a nice home here, you know that Burk is overcrowded and if sickness breaks out it will be all over the island."

"I know, I know, but will the citizens want to leave. But we have to do something. I'll go speak to Aravast." Hiccup said, Astrid pulled him into a long kiss.

"King Aravast, I believe that Astrid and I are ready to go back to Burk for help. What's wrong?"

" The Variags have entered Arnor, they took one of our castles, Orthanc, Karon was there every soldier died." He said slowly.

"I'm going to leave right away so that I can bring reinforcements." Hiccup said

"Go, please help us!"

"Citizens of Burk, there is a nation on the edge of the Northwestern Sea called Arnor, they need our help desperately, please don your armor and bring your dragons! Please, I'm begging you!" Hiccup called to the village.

"You don't need to beg, grab your armor villagers, let's go!" Shouted one villager.

The army of Vikings from Burk wasn't huge, but it was still very large, they set off with Hiccup to head to Arnor. When they got there, Aravast was amazed.

"This is amazing, I've never seen so many dragons before now. You really want to help, do you?" Aravast said.

"Yes, I do." Hiccup responded.

A/N Sorry guys, I've been very busy, this is the chapter I promised you in 2016. Enjoy.


End file.
